Avatar: The Last Airbender
| image = | format = | running time = 30 min. | genre = | rating = | country = USA | network = Nickelodeon | seasons = 3 | number of episodes = 61 | production company = Nickelodeon | executive producers = Michael Dante DiMartino; Eric Coleman; David P. Levin; Aaron Ehasz | producers = Barry Hirschberg; Maria Lokken; Aaron Ehasz | principal cast = Zach Tyler Eisen; Mae Whitman; Jack DeSena; Jessie Flower; Dante Basco; Dee Bradley Baker | 1st = February 21st, 2005 | last = July 19th, 2008 }} Avatar: The Last Airbender is an animated children's program that aired on Friday evenings at 8:00 pm on Nickelodeon. It was produced by Nickelodeon Animation Studios and ran for three seasons, averaging twenty episodes per season. The show aired from February 21st, 2005 to July 19th, 2008. The series featured the voice talents of Zach Tyler Eisen, Mae Whitman, Jack DeSena, Jessie Flower, Dante Basco and Dee Bradley Baker. The series follows the adventures of the main protagonist Aang and his friends, who must save the world by defeating Fire Lord Ozai and ending the destructive war with the Fire Nation. Episodes Season One Season Two Season Three Notes & Trivia * Avatar: The Last Airbender redirects to this page. "Atla" (an anagram for the series), also serves as a shortcut to this page. * This series is alternatively known as Avatar: The Legend of Aang (which redirects to this page). * Series created by Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko. * Giancarlo Volpe is the director on nineteen episodes of the series - more than any other director on the show. * The program was preempted by a "Behind the Scenes" special which aired on February 14th, 2005. * The first two episodes of the series, "The Boy in the Iceberg" and "The Avatar Returns", both aired on February 21st, 2005. * A TV special, "Avatar: The Legend So Far", aired on November 18th, 2005, which was the same night that "The Waterbending Master" premiered. * The two-part episode, "The Siege of the North", both aired on the same night. * "The Library" and "The Desert" both aired on September 15th, 2006. * "The Guru" and "The Crossroads of Destiny" both aired on December 1st, 2006. * The two-part episode, "Day of the Black Sun", both aired on the same night. * The series concluded with the four-part storyline, "Sozin's Comet". All four episodes aired on July 19th, 2008. Home Video Book 1 * Avatar: The Last Airbender: Book 1: Water, Volume 1 * Avatar: The Last Airbender: Book 1: Water, Volume 2 * Avatar: The Last Airbender: Book 1: Water, Volume 3 * Avatar: The Last Airbender: Book 1: Water, Volume 4 * Avatar: The Last Airbender: Book 1: Water, Volume 5 Book 2 * Avatar: The Last Airbender: Book 2: Earth, Volume 1 * Avatar: The Last Airbender: Book 2: Earth, Volume 2 * Avatar: The Last Airbender: Book 2: Earth, Volume 3 * Avatar: The Last Airbender: Book 2: Earth, Volume 4 Book 3 * Avatar: The Last Airbender: Book 3: Fire, Volume 1 * Avatar: The Last Airbender: Book 3: Fire, Volume 2 * Avatar: The Last Airbender: Book 3: Fire, Volume 3 * Avatar: The Last Airbender: Book 3: Fire, Volume 4 Seasons * Avatar: The Last Airbender: The Complete Book 1 Collection * Avatar: The Last Airbender: The Complete Book 2 Collection * Avatar: The Last Airbender: The Complete Book 3 Collection See also External Links * * * Avatar: The Last Airbender at Wikipedia * * * * * Avatar: The Last Airbender at the Avatar Wiki ---- Category:Programs Category:2000s/Programs Category:2005/Premieres Category:2008/Cancellations Category:Nickelodeon Category:Justin's Favorite Shows Category:Justin's Favorite Cartoons Category:Justin's Picture Pages Category:Grey DeLisle Category:The Boy In the Iceberg Category:Michael Dante DiMartino Category:Michael Dante DiMartino/Shows Category:Grey DeLisle/Shows Category:Zach Tyler Eisen Category:Zach Tyler Eisen/Shows Category:Mae Whitman Category:Mae Whitman/Shows Category:Dante Basco Category:Dante Basco/Shows Category:Kevin Michael Richardson Category:Kevin Michael Richardson/Shows Category:Dee Bradley Baker Category:Jessie Flower Category:Jack DeSena Category:Winter Solstice Category:Avatar: The Last Airbender Category:Avatar: The Last Airbender/Franchise Category:Jennifer Hale Category:Jennifer Hale/Shows Category:Beetlejuice Category:Legendary for